


Sunrise on the Seine

by Brumeier



Series: Gay Paree, 1920s [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Artists, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Paris (City), Post-World War I, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment fic for 100 Words on the 1920s prompt:Stargate Atlantis, Evan Lorne/Any male (David Parrish preferred), "Sunrise" (1927)In which Evan meets an interesting man along the promenade and they end up spending the day together.
Relationships: Evan Lorne/Parrish
Series: Gay Paree, 1920s [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816114
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Sunrise on the Seine

Evan sat in his usual place along the Porte des Étoiles, canvases propped up against the low stone wall for purchase by the passers-by strolling along the promenade. He also offered quick sketches for a modest fee. It was his way of practicing his art and also making just enough money to live on.

The canvases were landscapes, many of them with the river Seine as their subject. Evan didn’t think he’d ever tire of painting it. Sunrise, sunset, every hour in between, when the flowers were in bloom and when they weren’t. Sometimes he included one of the ubiquitous boats, or the Eiffel Tower, but just as often as not it was the river itself that was the focus.

“Un portrait, s'il vous plaît, monsieur.”

A young woman sat in the empty chair across from Evan, and he took a moment to pose her in the most pleasing way before pulling out his sketchbook. She was pretty, in a fresh-faced, innocent way, and he did his best to represent that with just a few strokes of his pencil.

“Merci beaucoup,” the woman said when Evan presented her with the sketch. She paid him and went on her way.

Almost an hour went by before someone else stopped, this time a man looking at the paintings. He was thin, his face narrow but interesting. And he was American, Evan could tell almost before he opened his mouth. 

“Uh…These paintings. L’art. How much? Uh…Quel. No. Um.”

“The prices are marked on the back,” Evan said in amusement. The man blushed.

“Oh, you speak English.”

“I’m American,” Evan said. “Was there one in particular you wanted to see?”

The guy pointed to a canvas of the Seine at sunrise, light gleaming on the dew-covered purple wildflowers that grew along its edge.

“Those are Gourdon flowers, aren’t they?” he asked.

“Could be,” Evan replied. “I don’t really know much about flowers.”

He handed the canvas to the man, watched as he traced one finger delicately over the painted flowers. “I don’t care how much it is. I have to have it.”

Evan quoted him the price on the back, and then had to take the canvas back while the man dug through the pockets of his trousers and his suit coat. He finally located his money clip, and then Evan had to help him pull out the right amount of francs.

“You’re very nice,” the guy said gratefully.

Not so nice, because Evan was starting to have thoughts about the bashful, bumbling man who loved flowers so much. And the way he kept darting glances at Evan, perhaps the feeling was mutual.

“Would you be interested in taking dinner with me tonight?” Evan asked. “There’s a bistro down the way that makes an excellent chicken.”

More blushing, which only worked to charm Evan.

“I’d like that. Oh. I’m David.”

“Evan.”

They shook hands and made plans to meet for dinner.

David, as it turned out, was a horticulturist who’d come to Europe on a tour of botanical gardens. He alluded to losses he’d incurred during the war, though Evan got the feeling he hadn’t served. It was hard to imagine such a shy wisp of a man in the heat of battle. War changed a man, as Evan knew.

They talked all through dinner, David waxing poetic about various flowers and the gardens at Versailles, and Evan about his experiences since coming to Paris. 

After dinner they took a walk on the bridge, and David surprised Evan by boldly stealing a kiss. They ended up watching the sun rise over the Seine together.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** A little Porne for my friend Squidgie. ::grins:: AO3 and Word disagree on the wordcount here, off by two words. It is what it is.


End file.
